


It Was Real

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek opens up, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Pre-Slash, Stiles is a good listener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: They sat in silence for over an hour before Stiles spoke. "Hey, Derek?" He asked, voice a little nervous.Derek turned his head slightly, glancing at Stiles out the corner of his eye. "Yeah?""The, uh, the night you were taken by Kate, what happened?"





	

Derek was sitting on the floor of Stiles' room, his back against the teens bed with a book in his hands. Stiles was sitting at the head of the bed, a pencil between his teeth as he went back and forth between skimming through a textbook and typing on his laptop. Derek took one look at him when he had arrived, grabbed the book he had been reading from Stiles' desk, and sat down without a word. 

They sat in silence for over an hour before Stiles spoke. "Hey, Derek?" He asked, voice a little nervous. 

Derek turned his head slightly, glancing at Stiles out the corner of his eye. "Yeah?" 

"The, uh, the night you were taken by Kate, what happened?" 

Derek blinked up at the teen. Frowning, he turned to actually face him, contemplating if he actually wanted to answer with the whole story or not.  

Stiles panicked at the lack of response. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I just was curious. I mean, we know the Calaveras were there. That's how we knew to come to Mexico, they had left bullet casings all over the loft. But, like, what happened exactly? Were they trying to kill you or something?"  

"They were there because they thought I knew where Kate was." Derek said with a sigh, closing his book and setting it on the floor beside him before moving to stand. He paced back and forth a few moments before coming to sit on the end of the bed.  

"They had captured Peter and I before, after we had taken Cora back to South America. They kept calling Kate the she-wolf.. I thought they were talking about Cora. When I said they were never going to find her they asked who the hell Cora was. That’s when a smoke grenade came flying through the air and the lights were cut." Derek let himself slump forward slightly, head hanging as he rested his elbows on his knees. A hand coming up to rub at his forehead as he began to speak again. 

"I dropped to the floor in time to hear someone get knocked down. The next thing I know everyone was shooting and being taken out one by one. When the shooting stopped I stood up. That's when I heard the sound of a shotgun being cocked.. Before I could react I was shot in the chest." 

Derek looked at the teen out of the corner of his eye again. He could smell that he was getting upset, sour notes overtaking the slight spice in Stiles' scent. 

Stiles looked a little pale (more than normal), eyes wide as he listened to Derek recount the event's that had caused a lot of issues for the teen. He had spent weeks thinking Derek had just given up on him. He knew that that wasn't actually the case, but hearing what had actually happened was upsetting him more than he thought it would, even a year after the fact. "Then what happened?" He mumbled. 

Derek let out a shaky breath and looked to the floor, eyes landing on the book he had been reading. "There was a moment, after I was shot.."he began slowly."The next thing I knew I was sitting in the schools locker room.. I was telling you about everything that happened up until that point thinking it was all a dream.." Derek paused, taking a deep breath. 

Stiles remained silent, waiting for Derek to continue whenever he would pause. 

"You asked me why I was so freaked out if it was all just a dream, and I told you that I didn't remember waking up. Then I asked you how you know you're still dreaming.." 

"You have extra fingers in dreams." Stiles replied matter-o-factly, not missing a beat. 

Derek nodded. "That's what you said, so I grabbed your hand. You had 6 fingers.. When I realized that I was suddenly falling to my knees back in the loft and Kate was standing in front of me.. " 

"What did she do?" Stiles asked, bringing a hand up to bite at his nails. 

"I said something about it all being real, about her being real. Then she shifted, roared, and I blacked out. I don't remember anything that happened after that. For all I know I was unconscious the whole time she had me." Derek finally lifted his head and looked Stiles in the eyes again. "She did something to me.. And I don't just mean turning me into a teenager. I was losing my abilities after you guys brought me back." 

Stiles blinked, then squinted at Derek like he was trying to figure him out "What do you mean 'losing your abilities'?" He asked, letting his hand fall away from his mouth, the urge to chew his nails gone for the moment. 

"Exactly what it sounds like. Strength, hearing, healing. All of it was long gone by the time we went to rescue Scott and Kira." He said honestly, feeling a little better for telling the truth. Like a weight was being lifted from him. 

"Wait, so you seriously lost all of your wolf abilities because of her. How the hell did you get them back?" Stiles eyes were impossibly wide now. 

"I honestly have no idea. Remember when I was laying there after I'd been shot outside the church, I thought I was going to die. I even might have, I don't know for sure. But one moment I was completely numb and losing consciousness, and the next I felt myself changing." 

"That's when you turned into a full wolf for the first time." Stiles concluded. 

Derek nodded. "Yeah." 

"Maybe it was the instinct to live kicking in or something?" Stiles speculated aloud, eyeing Derek like he didn't quite recognize him. 

"Maybe." Derek half agreed. He didn't really care about the how or why anymore. He was just grateful that he lived and had his abilities back. He could have adapted to living like a regular human, but he was glad he didn't have to. Being a wolf was a part of him, and having that part gone, even for that short a time, had been almost unbearable. 

After that Derek slid back to his previous spot on the floor, picked up his book and went back to reading. 

Stiles watched him for what felt like ages before returning to his homework, he wanted to ask more questions, but he didn't want to push Derek. That story was already way more than he had expected to get and he wouldn't push his luck on trying to ask anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> To those who have been reading since the beginning, I just wanted to take a moment to say I appreciate seeing your names pop up in the kudos every day and I would love to hear what you all think.
> 
> I hope you all are excited for tomorrow's story. it's a good one ;) might even be good enough that that pesky pre-slash tag goes bye-bye  
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
